Negrito
by Calliope L
Summary: [OS] Fic concours pour le site Fallen Angel. Je résume pas.. faut juste lire et apprécier...


**Titre** : Negrito.  
**Auteur** : Calliope.  
**Base** : Harry Potter.  
**Rating** : G.  
**Genre** : Concours, demi POV, OOC ?  
**Pairing** : Nada.  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, ce ne sont donc pas les miens… je ne m'en plains pas mais vous ne pourriez pas me les laisser plus longtemps ?  
Sinon, en y réfléchissant bien, c'est mon premier fic HP, j'espère que ça iras quand même, malgré le fait que je n'aie pas l'habitude de manier ces persos.  
**Site** : http:imnotalone.site.voila.fr.  
Bonne lecture.

** Negrito**

Harry ? Hey, Harry !  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ron ? répondit l'intéressé visiblement harassé par l'interruption de son ami. J'étais bien lancé dans mon devoir de potion pourtant !  
- Je viens d'avoir une idée ! s'exclama joyeusement le rouquin, visiblement fier de lui.  
- A propos de ? s'enquit Harry tout en replongeant le nez dans ses recherches.  
- Essayer de… commença Ron mais rapidement coupé par Harry qui avait apparemment deviné le pot au rose.  
- Non Ron, c'est hors de question. Je n'irais pas avec toi dans le bureau de Rogue, je n'essaierai pas de trouver la réponse au devoir qu'il nous a donné, car même s'il existait, ce dont je doute fortement, Rogue le saurais tôt ou tard et je n'ose même pas imaginer sa réaction ! Et non je ne sors pas avec Hermione, ponctua-t-il en refermant son livre de potion d'un coup sec et se levant, parchemins sous le bras. Maintenant tu m'excuses, mais j'ai un entraînement de Quiddich. A plus, fit-il avant de tourner les talons.  
- Mouais, y sors pas avec mais c'est tout comme. Espèce de Monsieur Je Sais Tout, lança-t-il au siège où était assis précédemment Harry.

Le siège, non content de se faire insulter, lui recracha au visage et avec une force inouïe toute la poussière qu'il contenait et lui asséna un coup de pied en passant.

©©©©©©©©©©

Des ombres se faufilèrent dans le couloirs, telles celles de voleurs, évitant de frôler les murs où trônaient de potentielles alarmes, les tableaux, et évitant au maximum de faire un quelconque bruit.

- Ron, tu peux me rappeler pourquoi je suis là, demanda Harry à voix basse.  
- Parce que tu m'aimes bien ? hasarda le rouquin. Parce que Rogue a fait annuler l'entraînement de Quiddich et que j'avais besoin de ta cape d'invisibilité1 pour m'introduire dans son bureau ? rajouta-t-il en voyant le regard noir de son ami.  
- Ron, je te jure que si on se fait prendre, tu devrais pointer au SAF, gronda le survivant entre ses dents.  
- SAF ? s'enquit Ron.  
- Sans ami fixe, lâcha Harry d'un ton sec.  
- Yerk. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout iras comme sur des roulettes, tenta-t-il de dire d'un ton jovial.

Mais le cœur n'y était pas.  
Ils risquaient gros sur ce coup là et Ron en avait pleinement conscience. Il fallait voir comment ils se faisaient pourrir quand ils flânaient dans les couloirs alors s'ils se faisaient choper en train de fureter dans son bureau… ils n'osaient même pas imaginer le désastre, ou bien ils ne préféraient pas.

- Alohomora, chuchota Harry une fois arrivés devant la porte. Et heureusement que Hermione nous a jeté un sort pour que le système d'alarme de Rogue ne nous repère pas. Au fait, tu te souviens de quoi faire si jamais il y avait un problème ?  
- Chacun pour sa pomme, c'est ça ? vérifia Ron une dernière fois.  
- C'est ça. Maintenant, on entre, on se sépare, on cherche tout ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin aux réponses, tu évites tout ce qui à l'air suspect et si quelque chose est fermé, n'essaie surtout pas de l'ouvrir. Et surtout, lança Harry dans une ultime recommandation, tu mets tes gants.  
- Chef, oui chef ! acquiesça Ron avant de s'attaquer à la bibliothèque.

Harry prit la direction opposée à celle de Ron et s'engouffra dans l'ouverture qui ressemblait de près à une porte. Il dû lancer un sort de lumos tellement la pièce dans laquelle il était entré était sombre. Ce qu'il aperçu sur le mur du fond était banal, étrange mais banal.  
C'était une sorte de penderie où s'étalaient divers vêtements2 : sous-vêtements, robes de sorcier, pantalon, pull et t-shirt col roulé à manches longues. Rien de plus normal en somme, mis à part leur couleur. Tout dans cette penderie était noir, du noir le plus pur, noir ébène.  
Dans cette pièce si sombre, un reflet argenté attira son regard.  
Il se dirigea vers le bureau et vit un saladier de pensine.

- Et ben dis donc ! Pour remplir un saladier, il devait en avoir pas mal dans le crâne, commenta-t-il pour lui-même.

Il se désintéressa du liquide et s'affaira sur le bureau.  
Manque de bol pour lui, tous les tiroirs étaient fermés à doubles tours et protégés par un sort. Le reste de la pièce était assez austère et rien de visible ne lui permettait de savoir s'il y avait une quelconque cachette où Rogue aurait pu mettre une sorte de réponse à son devoir.

- A croire qu'il n'a confiance en personne, même pas en lui, soupira le survivant.

Il s'apprêtait à prévenir Ron qu'il n'avait rien trouvé quand il se ravisa.

- Et si ?

Harry se pencha avec précaution au dessus de la pensine, se souvenant de ce qui s'était passé quand il était tombé dans celle de Dumbledore par inadvertance.  
La chute fut beaucoup plus vertigineuse et plus éprouvante que la précédent à tel point qu'il mis quelques instants avant de recouvrer totalement ses esprits.  
Le souvenir dans lequel il avait été propulsé se trouvait à Poudlard, mais le décor, quelque peu différent, laissait à supposer qu'il se trouvait dans le passé.

**Début du POV****3**

J'avais une drôle de sensation. Un mauvais pressentiment, pour être plus précis. Comment expliquer ça ? Disons que j'avais la nette impression que les gens autour de moi me voyaient4 et pouvaient interagir avec moi.  
Cette crainte fut confirmée quand je me reçu un seau d'eau sale en pleine figure – gelée en plus.  
Je regardais mes vêtements, d'un vert douteux.  
Attendez, j'ai bien dit vert ?  
Oh mon dieu ! Non seulement j'existais mais en plus je le faisais dans la peau d'un serpentard ! Quelle horreur.  
Je me dirigeais le plus vite possible vers l'infirmerie, seul endroit où je pourrais me sécher tranquillement et sans risques.

©©©©©©©©©©

La journée avait été longue, très longue, mais alors d'une longueur atteignant sans peine l'éternité.  
Après le seau d'eau, j'avais essuyé une avalanche d'insulte, de coups et de vannes sordides en tout genre, même de la part d'élèves de ma "maison". Bref le rêve !  
Mais bon, dans mon malheur, j'avais quand même compris quelque chose : je n'étais que vacataire du corps dans le quel je me trouvais. Je m'explique : je voyais ce que le corps voyait, j'entendais et je ressentais les émotions du propriétaire mais je ne pouvais pas influer sur les réactions de ce garçon – car heureusement j'étais un mec.  
Mais le pire de tout fut quand je croisais mon reflet dans un miroir : j'étais dans le corps de Rogue ! Les cheveux plus gras que jamais, le regard porcin, le teint blafard, petit et gringalet. Bref, le stéréotype de la carpette. Mais heureusement, il n'était pas encore boutonneux. Et comme pour en rajouter une couche, j'avais une affreuse voix aiguë et nasillarde.  
On pourra dire qu'il m'aura bien pourri la vie celui-là, mais je crois que je commençais à comprendre la raison de son comportement odieux envers moi.  
Dans son adolescence, Rogue était une sorte de souffre-douleur, dont le plus fidèle tortionnaire n'était autre que mon père et toute sa clique, clique qui se résumait en fait à Remus Lupin et mon parrain, Sirius Black.  
J'avais été choqué par son attitude, même si au départ je dois bien reconnaître que je me tordais de rire devant les coups tordus qu'ils lui faisaient subir, car à la longue, ce comportement devenait lourd voire tirait vers de la méchanceté pure et simple.  
Perdu dans mes pensées (je dis moi pour simplifier, mais en fait c'est Rogue et moi, nous quoi), je me heurtais à quelqu'un. Je bafouillais quelques excuses quasi inaudibles et tentais vainement de me défiler.  
Vainement en effet.  
On me retint par le col de la robe, qui était d'un vert affreux (à mi chemin entre merde de pigeon et soupe aux épinards) qui, sois dit en passant, rendait mon teint encore plus maladif.

- Une petite minute, Boule de Suif. Tu nous quittes déjà ? chantonna une voix pleine d'ironie.  
- Tu ne devrais pas ramper autant Boule de Suif, on risque de t'écraser en voulant t'éviter, réprimanda Black.  
- Tu sais Boule de Suif, situ ne réponds jamais aux boutades, tu te feras sans cesse marcher sur les pieds par n'importe quel sorcier, nous les premiers, déclara James Potter le plus naturellement du monde. Mais bon tu as de la chance quand même, tu aurais pu tomber sur pire que nous. Limite, tu devrais nous remercier. Mais au fait, dis-moi pourquoi tu oses te ramener dans cette robe vert chiasse ? Tu n'as donc aucun amour propre ? Ou alors aucun sens de l'esthétique ? Mais bon, vu t'as tête on s'en doutait déjà. C'est… comment dire… une vérité universelle ? N'empêche que t'es vachement égoïste comme type. Parce que nous obliger à te voir tous les jours c'est vraiment atroce, une vraie torture mentale. Je sais pas moi, t'as pas essayé de te jeter pour voir ? A mon avis oui, mais tu dois être tellement nul que t'as dû te louper. T'es vraiment un incapable qui sais rien faire de ses dix doigts…

Et ça continuait encore et encore comme ça pendant d'interminables minutes.  
C'était plus que je ne pouvais supporter à tel point que j'avais dû me réfugier dans un coin du cerveau de Rogue. Tant de méchanceté et de haine dans un flot de paroles intarissable me rendaient malade.  
Je détestais mon père de cette époque et aussi ses amis qui se contentaient d'observer la scène un sourire narquois sur le visage.  
Et Rogue qui se laissait faire sans rien dire.  
Ses sentiments me transperçaient le cœur de part en part, sa solitude, sa haine contre le monde mais surtout sa haine contre lui-même, contre son impuissance, contre son existence tout simplement.  
Il ne méritait pas ça. Même lui, il ne méritait pas tant de cruauté. C'était tellement inhumain…  
Un cri me sortit de ma réflexion.

- James Potter ! Sirius Black ! Remus Lupin ! Non mais je peux savoir ce que vous êtes encore en train de faire ?  
- Boulette, v'là la préfette, lança Sirius au garou. Faut qu'on s'arrache.  
- Vous deux vous restez là ! Croyez-moi, vous aurez à répondre de vos actes devant McGonagall, lança-t-elle en même temps que ses yeux foudroyaient les deux compères.  
-Allons allons Lily de mon cœur, ce n'est pas si grave que ça, ce n'est que Boule de Suif après… clac

James fut coupé dans sa tentative de mi-séduction mi-justification par une gifle retentissante bien placée.  
Lily, ma mère, se retourna vers nous/moi avec un sourire gêné, les joues encore rosies par son soudain emportement et me dit d'une voix étonnamment douce en comparaison de son éclat de tout à l'heure.

- Est-ce que ça va Severus ? Ne fais pas attention à ces trois abrutis, ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Mais juste un petit conseil, rajouta-t-elle.

S'assurant qu'elle avait toute son attention, elle poursuivit.

- Je suis sûre qu'une robe noire t'irait beaucoup mieux. D'ailleurs je suis sûre que le noir est une couleur qui te sied à merveille. Et puis il faudrait aussi que tu prennes grand soin de tes cheveux, sinon tu vas finir par les perdre. T'es pas d'accord avec moi Negrito ?

Elle ponctua son monologue d'un sourire avant de partir en courant.  
Je la regardais avec amusement distribuer des claques à tour de bras à James et Sirius. Rogue, quand à lui, était béat et sous le charme de ce qu'il interprétait comme un compliment de la part de la jeune fille qu'il regardait secrètement de loin.  
Moi je restais avec un petit pincement au cœur.  
Ma mère aussi s'était moquée de Rogue, moquerie enterrée sous flatterie, c'était pire.  
Mais le pire était que Rogue ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Il restait là, au milieu du couloir à se faire bousculer par quiconque passait par là, un sourire idiot flanqué sur la face, se repassant en boucle les douces paroles de sa chère et tendre Lily.  
Je sentais au fond de moi qu'il allait tout faire pour suivre son conseil.  
Pour moi il était juste passé de Boule de Suif à Negrito. Je ne savais pas vraiment lequel étais le mieux, mais s'il s'en contentais c'était déjà ça de pris.

Brusquement, je me sentis envahi par un froid sibérien et tiré avec violence vers le haut.  
Je repartais dans mon époque, craignant d'avance ce que j'allais y trouver. Mais bon, ne dit-on pas qui vivra verra ? Alors survivons et voyons.

**Fin du POV**

©©©©©©©©©©

Harry souffrait énormément.  
Il n'aurait pas su dire si c'était intérieur ou si c'était son corps, ou encore les deux.  
Il ouvrit les yeux.  
En premier lieu, la lumière l'aveugla puis sa vision s'accommoda et il se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait à l'infirmerie.  
Il crut d'abord qu'il était seul quand il perçut une présence à ses côtés.  
Il vit le professeur Rogue adossé au mur à sa droite, le regardant, un expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

- Professeur Rogue ?  
- Je vois que Monsieur Potter nous fait l'honneur de se réveiller.  
- Je suis collé pour combien de temps et avec qui ? demanda Harry comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde.  
- Deux semaines avec votre ami Weasley et moi-même, à nettoyer les cachots5.  
- Ron ? Pourquoi est-il collé ? demanda Harry, pensant que le rouquin avait dû fuir en le voyant évanoui, comme convenu.  
- C'est lui qui est venu me chercher quand il vous a trouvé inanimé. Encore une preuve de sa grande intelligence. Mais une chose m'intrigue.  
- Laquelle ?  
- Qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer pour que vous dormiez comme ça pendant deux jours.  
- Je suis ici depuis deux jours ? demanda Harry incrédule.  
- Oui, mais que s'est-il passé pendant que vous étiez là-bas, et surtout, pourquoi avoir voulu regarder dans ma pensine ?  
- J'ai pensé que si vous aviez fait une solution pour votre devoir, c'est là que vous l'auriez mise.  
- C'est totalement absurde. Encore une idée de Weasley, je présume ?

Devant le regard interrogateur de Harry, il poursuivit, ne se privant pas de lui montrer que ces explications l'ennuyaient au plus haut point.

- Miss Granger m'a rendu votre devoir achevé, d'une médiocrité effarante, mais achevé, ce qui prouve que vous ne vouliez pas tricher pour vous-même. Mais vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question première Monsieur Potter, insista Rogue, curieux de savoir dans lequel de ses souvenirs ce fouineur avait mis les pieds.  
- Ce qu'il s'est passé pour me mettre dans cet état ? Je n'en sais strictement rien. D'ailleurs je ne savais pas que de regarder dans une pensine pouvait avoir de telles répercussion. Il faudrait demander à Dumbledore, acheva Harry, en sachant très bien que le nom du directeur résoudrait Rogue à arrêter son investigation, préférant mourir plutôt que de lui dire ce qui s'était passé là-bas.  
- Laissez notre cher directeur où il est je vous prie, exigea rogue avant de se retourner, s'apprêtant à partir. Et n'oubliez pas nos rendez-vous dans le cachot.

Juste avant de s'évanouir, Harry eut le temps de prononcer un mot qui arrêta Rogue dans son mouvement et qui fit naître un micro sourire sur ses lèvres.

- Negrito…  
- J'en avais conscience Monsieur Potter, j'en avais conscience, lâcha-t-il en soupirant avant de partir, refermant la porte sur lui.

FIN  
Le 11/01/2005

Calliope : Bonne année, bonne santé et tous mes vœux de bonheur.  
Lachesis : Merci à toi aussi.  
Harry : Et pour commencer la nouvelle année, tu écris sur nous ?  
Calliope : Bah quoi, vous n'allez pas vous plaindre non plus ? Personne n'est mort d'après ce que je vois.  
Lachesis : Dommage, si tu m'avais laissé faire…  
Rogue : Je m'en prends plein la tête, autant que jeune que maintenant.  
Harry : Je me retrouve dans le corps de Rogue, quelle horreur.  
Calliope & Lachesis : Ca aurait pu être pire. On aurait pu échanger vos places, ou bien pire encore…  
Harry & Rogue : C'est possible pire ?  
Calliope et Lachesis : BWAHAHAHAHAHA ! ton hyper sadique Vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point ça aurait pou être pire.  
Lachesis comptant sur ses doigts : Viol, Lemon, Rogue père de Harry, Harry et Rogue amants, Rogue mort et Harry qui se suicide puis lemon de fantôme… c'est d'un banal.  
Rogue & Harry : Gloups.  
Calliope : Mais Lachy, je trouve qu'on a fait dans le soft et épuré cette fois.  
Lachesis : Je trouve aussi. Faudra faire mieux la prochaine fois.  
Harry : Y a une prochaine fois ?  
Calliope & Lachesis : Bien sûr, le prochain fic HP qu'on fera sera un cadeau pour Shali-coupineuh. Mais bon, d'autres personnages feront l'objet du fic. Vous vous pouvez partir en vacances.  
Rogue & Harry : se barrent en courant  
Calliope : Ben dis donc, fallait pas leur dire deux fois.  
Lachesis : Pourtant ils ont rien fait de bien épuisant. Rahlala les jeunes de nos jours, que des feignasses.  
Calliope & Lachesis : Bon vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire : votez et/ou reviewez. Bye !

* * *

1 En théorie on ne devrait pas voir leurs ombres, mais on va dire qu'ils utilisent un sort de Lumière pour y voir.  
2 Dans une penderie, merde alors !  
3 J'ai décidé de faire ce passage en POV pour plus de facilités… vous comprendrez.  
4 Normalement les souvenirs ne peuvent pas interagir avec la personne qui plonge dans la pensine.  
5 Ou plus si affinité. Désolée, déformation professionnelle. 


End file.
